Making a professional movie usually requires a significant number of people to be involved. Such people may include, for example, actors, writers, directors, camera operators, editors, and set workers. Even in the twenty-first century, the art of conventional movie-making remains as hands-on as it has always been.
Computer technology now allows amateur movie-makers to produce movies using their home computers, but it still requires a large amount of creativity, time, and effort for an amateur movie-maker to do so. Many of the people who would like to produce a movie do not have the computer knowledge they need to shoot scenes, edit audio and video, and compile all of the various electronic files into a finished product. Moreover, many of the same people also desire to make movies in total privacy, without interference from any of the conventional movie production crew. This would save them embarrassment of having other people see their movies or their production plans.